STORY OF MY LIFE AND STORY OF MY LOVE
by Farah703
Summary: AU,ROMANCE,HALILINTAR.B x YAYA,GEMPA.B x YAYA,slight HALILINTAR.B x YING. Hidup Gempa menjadi lebih indah dan bewarna dengan adanya tetangga baru bernama Yaya. Dan Yaya sendiri adalah seseorang yang baik, ceria, dan humoris di mata Gempa. Tanpa disadari oleh Gempa,ternyata ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Yaya. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Summary ancur, baca bila berkenan.


**STORY OF MY LIFE AND STORY OF MY LOVE**

AU,ROMANCE,HALILINTAR.B x YAYA,GEMPA.B x YAYA,slight HALILINTAR.B x YING. RATED: T SEMI M. Hidup Gempa menjadi lebih indah dan bewarna dengan adanya tetangga baru bernama Yaya. Dan Yaya sendiri adalah seseorang yang baik, ceria, dan humoris di mata Gempa. Tanpa disadari oleh Gempa,ternyata ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Yaya. Namun bagaimana perasaan Gempa, jika ia tahu ternyata Halilintar selama ini sudah berpacaran dengan Yaya selama ini? Dan Halilintar sendiri telah memiliki pacar yang bernama Ying. Summary ancur,baca jika berkenan.

 **Warning: AU,ROMANCE,HALILINTAR.B x YAYA,GEMPA.B x YAYA,slight HALILINTAR.B x YING.**

 **Disclaimer:Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

Chapter 1

Kesepian adalah rasa sakit yang selalu tidak bisa manusia atasi sendiri, ia akan membutuhkan seorang teman sebagai sandarannya agar rasa sakit itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Tetapi, bayangkan bagaimana jika kau tidak mempunyai teman satu pun, Heh…Jangan kan teman, kau bahkan tidak dihargai selayaknya manusia pada umumnya hanya karena satu kelemahanmu. Dan itulah yang aku rasakan, dan terkadang aku juga berfikir.

Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini?

Apa aku hidup di dunia hanya untuk dibenci?

Kenapa aku ditakdirkan seperti ini? Ditakdirkan menjadi seseorang yang buta, dan bahkan aku sendiri tidak ingin aku hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kenapa aku dibenci walaupun aku sudah berusaha menjadi baik pada siapapun?

Yah…setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoy Buta, loe nggak denger ya, gua memanggil loe dari tadi, bawain minuman aja lama banget, aku udah haus nih. kalau kelamaan gua hajar loe. "seseorang Bos dari geng sekolah membentak Gempa.

Sambil membawa tongkat yang berada ditangan kanannya, membawa minuman yang berada ditangan kirinya, dan sambil terbata-bata Gempa menjawab "I…Iya sebentar, aku akan bawain minumanmu."

"Jangan –jangan selain Buta dia juga Tuli, Bos. haduh lengkap sudah penderitaanmu."salah satu anak buah dari geng tersebut dengan nada yang mengejek.

Lalu datanglah Halilintar, dan Halilintar berkata "Ambil sendiri sana. loe punya kedua kaki yang normal, dan tidak cacat, kenapa harus menyuruh orang, sih? Apa mau ku patahkan kedua kakimu agar kau tahu bagaimana rasa nya jadi cacat seumur hidup, hah?."

"Wah…wah…saudara kembar si Buta datang. datang-datang pakek bentak-bentak segala lagi, emang loe siapa? berani-beraninya bentak-bentak gua."kata si Bos geng sekolah .

"Iya, loe berani-beraninya bentak-bentak Bos gua, Bos hajar dia, bos."kata anak buahnya yang satunya lagi.

Dengan secepat kilat si Bos menghajar Halilintar, namun berhasil ditangkis dan Halilintar memukul si Bos tepat pada ulu hati, mengakibatkan si Bos jatuh tersungkur.

Sedangkan kedua anak buahnya menyerang Halilintar dari kanan dan kiri, namun dengan cepat Halilintar menghindar dari kedua anak buah tersebut, lalu memukul kepala salah satu anak buah yang menyerangnya tadi, dan mematahkan kedua tangan anak buah yang satunya lagi.

Si Bos yang mengambil sebuah pisau yang hendak menusukkan ke perut Halilintar, namun dengan cepat Halilintar menghidar dan menedang kepala si Bos hingga ia oleng dan menjatuhkan pisaunya.

Pisau itu diambil Halilintar, dan Halilintar berkata"Mau aku patahkan kakimu dengan pisau ini atau kau pergi dan jangan ganggu saudara kembarku lagi."

"Ampun…jangan kau patahkan kakiku, kami janji tidak akan mengganggu kembaranmu lagi, kami janji."kata si Bos dengan nada ketakutan.

"Sekarang kau pergi, dan bawa anak buah mu pergi."kata Halilintar dengan nada membentak.

"Ba…Baik."kata si Bos ketakutan sambil lari terbirit-birit beserta kedua anak buahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hali. Kamu tidak apa-apa?."itu yang aku ucapkan pada saudara kembarku.

Yah…aku memang tidak mempunyai satu orang teman pun, tetapi aku bersyukur mempunyai saudara kembar yang selalu menemaniku dan membelaku, Meskipun, …

"He'em."jawaban singkat dari Halilintar, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Meskipun, ia agak cuek.

Tidak apa-apa lah aku masih punya saudara seperti dia. yang penting ia masih mau menerimaku sebagai seorang saudara kembarnya. Seharus nya aku bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau menerimaku dengan baik meskipun dia agak cuek, Yah… aku tau kok kalau sifat nya memang seperti itu dari kecil sampai sekarang, tapi bukan berarti dia membenciku, kan? kalau memang iya dia membenciku, mana mungkin dia harus repot-repot membelaku sampai seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kalau memang iya dia membenciku, daripada membelaku lebih baik dia masa bodoh dan tidak mau tau tentangku. Itu juga sebagai bukti bahwa meskipun dia memiliki sifat cuek dengan orang lain, namun dia tetap peduli kepadaku sebagai saudara kembarnya.

Tetapi, terkadang aku berfikir, aku hidup didunia ini hanya untuk dibenci dan untuk menyusahkan orang yang masih peduli denganku saja. dan seperti sekarang ini, aku selalu merepotkan Halilintar saja.

Dan terkadang, aku sungkan dengan Halilintar yang selalu menolongku tepat pada waktunya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi aku dan Halilintar mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat karena kami adalah saudara kembar dan karena kami selalu bersama dari Rahim ibunda sampai sekarang ini. Jadi, jika aku mempunyai masalah Halilintar bisa tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, dan sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hali, kenapa sekarang nilai kamu menurun, apa ada masalah yang kamu pikirkan?." Tanya guru BK.

"Tidak, bu"Jawab Halilintar bohong.

"Kalau ada masalah yang kamu pikirkan, kamu bisa konsultasi sama ibu. Mungkin, ibu bisa membantumu, nak."kata guru BK.

"Iya, bu terima kasih atas pengertiannya, tapi saya tidak mempunyai masalah apapun yang harus diceritakan dengan ibu. dan masalah nilai yang menurun, saya akan perbaiki nilai saya."jawab Halilintar.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kamu boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini."kata guru BK.

"Baik, bu"jawab Halilintar lagi.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Hari ini, hari yang cerah nan indah. Namun tidak dengan Halilintar, Halilintar merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya, Halilintar merasa sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi, dan sesuatu hal buruk itu menyangkut saudara kembarnya. Dan akhirnya dia pergi ke kelas Gempa ingin mengecek Gempa, apa dia baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi, mengurungkan niat Halilintar untuk pergi ke kelas gempa, dan dengan berlari Halilintar pergi menuju kelas nya, karena dia tidak ingin ketinggalan ujian matematika.

"Cih…dasar bel sialan."decih Halilintar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak-anak waktu kurang 5 menit lagi."kata guru pengawas ujian matematika.

'Cih…sial, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan soal ujian matematika ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.' batin Halilintar.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada Gempa, tapi bagaimana ini, aku aja belum menyelesaikan soal ini semua, atau aku kumpulkan saja ya? yaudah deh aku kumpulin aja.'batin Halilintar lagi. Dan akhirnya Halilintar mengumpulkan soalnya dimeja guru.

"Wah…cepat sekali kau mengerjakannya."puji guru pengawas ujian matematika.

Namun, ucapan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Halilintar dan Halilintar langsung pergi ke kelas Gempa sambil ternyata benar dugaan Halilintar, Gempa memang tidak ada dikelasnya, dan akhirnya Halilintar bertanya kepada salah satu teman se-kelas Gempa.

"Suzy, Gempa dimana?."Tanya Halilintar.

"Tadi aku lihat, Gempa bersama 3 orang dari geng sekolah kita, tapi aku tidak tahu dia dimana dia sekarang."Jawab Suzy.

"Yasudahlah… Makasih."Kata Halilintar.

"Ya, sama-sama."Kata Suzy.

'Benar, kan? dia sedang menghadapi sesuatu hal yang buruk, aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan Gempa. Emm… Biasanya sih, tempat nongkrong para Geng sekolah itu, ada di gudang sekolah yang berada di dekat kantin sekolah, yasudah lah… aku langsung kesana sajalah.' Batin Halilintar.

Dan benar dugaan Halilintar, ternyata Gempa berada di situ bersama 3 orang dari geng sekolah yang biasanya menindas, mengejek, dan terkadang menghajar Gempa. Dan akhirnya, Halilintar geram dan langsung menghajar mereka semua, untug saja Gempa tidak apa.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, anak-anak pulang dengan gembira. Namun tidak dengan Halilintar yang dari tadi hanya memikirkan nilainya yang semakin menurun.

Karena Gempa dapat merasakannya, Maka dari itu Gempa bertanya. "Hali, Kenapa dari tadi kamu diam aja? Tumben."Kata Gempa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, Gempa." Jawab Halilintar.

"Tidak Hali, aku tau kalau kamu sedang diam memikirkan sesuatu, pasti ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan, kan? Coba jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur, Hali?"Kata Gempa.

"Aku baik- baik saja Gempa." Jawab Halilintar bohong.

"Jangan bohong Hali, aku tau ada sesuatu hal yang kamu , lupakan. bagaimana nilai ulanganmu? Kudengar dari temanmu bahwa nilai ujian matematika yang ada dikelasmu sudah dibagikan." Tanya Gempa.

'Cih… sial, siapa sih yang ngomong sampai-sampai Gempa bisa tau kalau dikelasku ada pembagian nilai ulangan matematika. Dasar mulut knalpot bocor.' Batin Halilintar sambil mengumpat.

" " Halilintar tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

"Hali, kenapa kau diam saja? jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur bagaimana nilai ulangan matematikamu? Oh… apa jangan-jangan yang kamu diam terus itu gara-gara nilai ulangan matematikamu? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa belajar bersama agar nilaimu tidak turun lagi." Kata Gempa.

"Tidak, Gempa aku tidak apa-apa, nilaiku juga baik-baik saja dan nilaiku juga tidak menurun, tau?." Kata Halilintar.

"Hey Hali, aku memang buta, tetapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku dan kamu dari rahim ibunda sampai sekarang selalu bersama. Dan kita juga mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat, tau? Jadi, aku tahu kalau kamu sedang diam memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tau itu, Hali. Aku juga bisa merasakannya, sama seperti ketika aku mempunyai masalah kau bisa tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat itu juga,Jangan bohong, Hali. Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Jangan malu-malu dan buang gengsimu juga, Hali. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku kau tidak akan kuperbolehkan makan siang sampai makan malam." Ancam Gempa.

Dan akhirnya Halilintar tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Semakin dia berbohong, semakin Gempa tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong "Iya…iya aku akan menceritakannya dirumah, nanti." Jawab Halilintar.

"Nah…gitu dong." Kata Gempa sambil tersenyum puas.

"He'em." Jawab Halilintar singkat dengan wajah datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hali, Ayo kita belajar bersama-sama, yuk?." Tanya Gempa.

"He'em." Jawab Halilitar singkat.

Untung saja, Meskipun Gempa buta, tetapi dia adalah anak yang tercerdas dikelasnya. Dia bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik layaknya orang tanpa cacat fisik sedikitpun. Dan terkadang itu juga yang membuat Gempa mempunyai banyak teman yang iri dengannya. Maka dari itu, hari ini Gempa bertekat untuk membalas kebaikan saudara kembarnya dengan cara belajar bersama agar Halilintar dapat paham apa maksud dari BAB pelajaran matematika tersebut, dan agar Halilintar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

"Eh… kamu udah lupa, ya? Kamu tadi, kan katanya mau cerita sama aku. Yang itu tadi, loh. Yang masalah kenapa kamu tadi kok diam aja?."Kata Gempa.

"Heh…ingat aja kamu. Iya-iya aku cerita. Sebenarnya nilai ulanganku semakin menurun, maka dari itu aku mikir gimana caranya aku dapat nilai bagus. Padahal kamu sendiri, tau kan ? Kalau aku belajar sampai malam,dan aku juga tak lupa berdoa sebelum dan sesudah belajar dan ulangan. apa perlu aku tingkatkan lagi, ya belajarku sampai malam?. Tapi, nanti aku malah nggak bisa bangun pagi. Haduh bingung aku." Kata Halilintar.

"Hehehe… sudah kutebak ternyata benar."Kata Gempa.

"Aku pikir, kamu akan memberiku solusi ternyata malah mentertawakanku." Kata Halilintar sambil ber- Sweetdrop ria.

"Hehehe… iya-iya aku akan beri solusinya. Solusinya adalah pertama, kamu harus lebih sering belajar. Kedua kamu harus berdoa sebelum belajar dan mengerjakan ulangan, dan ketiga kamu harus fokus dengan apa yang kamu hadapi saat ini,jangan memikirkan hal lain. Aku sih yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau cara ini berhasil. Aku juga yakin kalau kamu sudah melakukan solusi yang pertama dan kedua dengan baik. Tetapi kamu tidak melakukan solusi yang ketiga dengan baik, kamu selalu memikirkan hal yang lain itu juga akan membuatmu tidak bisa fokus, dan membuat konsentrasimu buyar semuanya. Dan kalau kamu mau kita bisa belajar bersama setiap hari, agar kau bisa bertanya kepadaku." Kata Gempa.

"Iya-iya aku akan lebih fokus lagi" Kata Halilintar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu pikirkan sampai-sampai kamu tidak fokus belajar kayak gini? Jujurlah kepadaku. " Tanya Gempa.

"Sudahlah Gempa aku juga punya masalah privasi sendiri yang harusnya tidak boleh seseorangpun yang tau." Kata Halilintar.

"Yasudah… aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi, jangan sampai mengganggu untuk belajar, ya?." Kata Gempa.

"Ya." Jawab Halilintar.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bel rumah pertanda ada tamu yang ingin berkunjung kerumah mereka.

Dan dari sinilah kisah ini berawal...

 **TBC or DELETE**

Author: Halo semuanya...(teriak cetarr author sambil tebar-tebar pesona, dan tebar-tebar bunga kamboja).

Halilintar: Eh...busyet dah...ngapain loe tebar-tebar bunga kamboja, Thor? Emang loe udah ada firasat ya, Thor. sampai-sampai bawa bunga kamboja lagi?

Author: Hali, jahat... *pudung di pojokkan*

Gempa: jangan ngambekkan gitu dong,Thor? Thor kamu kan belum memperkenalkan diri, gih sana dulu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu sana.

Author: Oh...iya-iya, hai...perkenalkan saya author baru disini, ya memang sih aku daftarnya udah lama, dan udah lama banget aku pingin buat cerita tapi aku dulu nggak bisa cara meng-upload jadi yang aku simpan dulu deh ceritanya. dan alhamdulliah aku sekarang bisa meng-upload. *sujud sukur*. Oh...iya, beri tepuk tangan untuk author karena berhasil membuat cerita ini.

seketika semua nya hening kecuali para jangkrik yang berbunyi "krik...krik...krik...".

Halilintar: Nggak tanya *pasang muka datar*

Author:kalian semua jahat *pudung di pojokkan lagi*.

Halilintar: Karena Author semprol itu...

Author:Hali, jahat... *nangis guling-guling kayak kambing guling*

Gempa: Huss... Hali nggak boleh gitu. yaudah karena Author lagi nangis guling-guling dan nggak bisa dinggangu, maka ayo kita main QUIS STORY OF MY LIFE AND STORY OF MY LOVE (QSOMLASOML) Author: SIAPAKAH ORANG YANG INGIN BERKUNJUNG KERUMAH HALILINTAR DAN GEMPA? Bagi para readers yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar akan mendapatkan uang 1 juta rupiah dipotong pajak 1 juta rupiah...yey...*tiba-tiba semangat lagi* Reader: kalau gitu caranya ya nggak ada yang dapat, Thor *pasang muka datar* Author: Hehehe...oh, iya bagi para reader silakan kritik, review dan saran nya, jangan lupa ya...aku sangat membutuhkan saran kalian untuk jalan nya cerita ini, terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau repot-repot mampir kesini untuk membaca fanfic saya. maaf bila ada salah kata, saya Author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian, para Reader. Wassalamuallaikum


End file.
